


times like these.

by starstorms



Category: Suikoden II
Genre: Boys Kissing, Choking, Frottage, I'm actually doing a chaptered fic god help us, M/M, Making Out, Rough Sex, Spoilers For The Entire Game, spoilers for good ending, tags are mostly for future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstorms/pseuds/starstorms
Summary: Their runes helped to guide them towards their destinies, but their feelings are what help them fulfill it.





	1. statues.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that there aren't many fans for this game, but I've been an active fan for over ten years. I felt it was time for me to actually sit down and write a proper story for this pairing since I've adored it for too long not to.
> 
> This will go through main events in the game as well as following afterward. I'm not sure how long I'm going to make it yet, I suppose it's until I feel it's reached a proper ending.
> 
> Obviously this is Jowy x Riou centric. Comments are always appreciated. :) Please enjoy.

 

* * *

 

_Let go of yourself, like you let go of me_

_(And every second I breathe, I'm coming closer)_

_You were my oxygen, and now it's hard to breathe_

 

* * *

 

 

“Goddammit Riou! Relinquish leadership - I don’t want to fight you!”

 

Words as sharp as knives are exclaimed, the same ones that always seem to bring them to this point. This time though, Jowy doesn’t hold back in letting the frustration seep into his features. The usual, calm demeanor breaks apart into mild desperation with how he’s grabbed ahold of Riou’s shirt, forcing him back against a nearby tree. They’re barely alone. An audience consisting of comrades and Lucia not far away as they wait for this moment to unfold.

 

It always passes and always ends with the same outcome.

 

“You know I can’t - Jowy you - **_you_** need to give this up!”

 

Riou’s gotten too used to repeating this line, but the same desperation is urged within the request. It’s too conflicting.

 

All of this is fate, but it feels more like a nightmare.

 

With how close Jowy is, there’s hardly any space between them. The white coat aligned so perfectly on his slim body bunches somewhat as he pushes Riou harder into the tree, hips melding together. If this was another moment in time, it might almost be dangerously _intimate._ An uneasy exhale follows from how Riou shudders at the nearly provocative touch and at how Jowy breathes out his name in a low tone directly along his lips.

 

“ _Riou_ …”

 

Brown eyes give way to a knowing gleam, reaching for Jowy’s hands to grab them long enough in acknowledgement before pushing the king away.

 

Jowy stumbles, feeling Lucia’s hand on his back in mere seconds to support him.

 

“We’re done here, lets go.”

 

Jowy doesn’t even flinch as he leaves the area.

 

Nanami’s cries hardly aid in helping Riou feel any better. It’s an eternal impasse.

 

Hands on his shoulder coupled with reassuring words practically fall on deaf ears.

 

Doing the right thing still doesn’t hurt any less.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The worst part of all of this isn’t the heartbreak that comes with every battle. It’s the subtle moments that they both manage to grasp and never feel to be long enough.

 

As much as he hated the confrontation from earlier that day, Riou can’t help but admit how much it turned him on. He can’t help how he shamefully finds himself reaching down to stroke over his cock, thoughts treading into how it would’ve been if Jowy had been rough with him in a completely different context. Part of him wants to believe that the very thought formed in Jowy’s mind in those few seconds they had been pressed up close. Surely it couldn’t just be a fabrication of attraction…

 

Riou’s gotten too good at forgetting the world around him. Breaking off from reality to instead imagine Jowy - _his_ Jowy - on top of him doing so many terrible things. All the filthy notions that his sister attempted to keep him from hearing during late nights in the tavern, Riou knew too well just how he would like Jowy to kiss him and fuck him.

 

Leave it to Rina’s curiosity and Viktor’s influence to act as liaisons into sexual experience.

 

Even after he’s done and his hand is covered in cum, Riou can’t stop imagining Jowy being there with him.

 

And it’s the loneliness of having to live another night without it that eventually has him breaking down.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Is there anything we can do to keep you from looking so down all the time?”

 

Viktor questions as they all settled in the warmth of the bath.

 

For a moment Riou says nothing and chooses to distract himself by inspecting the latest addition to the bath. It was some sort of flower painting; of course, anything was better than the peeing boy.

 

“Unless you can stop this war and make it as if it never happened then…probably not.”

 

Flik and Viktor share a long, knowing look.

 

“Can’t really do that, not to mention what we’ve set in motion probably would’ve happened either way…”

 

Viktor gets a harsh nudge in the ribs from his partner.

 

“What he means to say is that, all of this…happened for a reason.” Flik chooses a more delicate approach, giving a better explanation. “It seems like a cop out to say that, but it’s one of the things I learned after going through the Toran Liberation.”

 

Riou leans back enough to float in the water, staring at the ceiling, and contemplating the thoughtful words. It felt cliche. He’d been told so many things ever since the day this started, and none of them really provided much comfort. Though he did try to take Flik and Viktor’s words to heart a bit more, especially since Flik had lost someone close to him in the previous war. They were on opposing sides so he hadn’t entirely lost Jowy yet…he couldn’t imagine how inconsolable he would be if it happened.

 

Trying not to dwell on that possibility, Riou shifted back up to find Viktor reaching for the soap to scrub Flik’s back.

 

“This might be a little off-subject but why don’t you try to uhh…hang out with someone?”

 

Riou scrunched his face in confusion. “I’m hanging out with you guys though.”

 

Another voice from behind the wall is heard, footsteps echoing from the water trails on the floor. Sheena appeared moments later.

 

“He means dating or just…hooking up with someone.”

 

The suggestiveness in Sheena’s tone made Flik roll his eyes.

 

“That’s not _always_ the brightest idea, but if you have the urge then it’s not a wrong thing to at least try.”

 

Frustration was a definite near-constant mood these days. Maybe…maybe if he really got desperate he would just once. There wasn’t any harm in that right?

 

It’s not like Jowy even wanted him.

 

~ tbc.


	2. lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suffer with me.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLXrAclfnVd9Wic5MrD6ImpnjOq_zWgvNx

* * *

 

_I believe some day I'll change this life_

_But not tonight_

 

* * *

 

 

“Never thought…I’d become the king’s slut…”

 

Seed hisses as he lets himself succumb to the request of the man for whom he’d devoted his life. There’s no mistaking the frustration in these private moments given Jowy is careful in keeping his mask perfectly in place for those who serve him. Although it falters as he shoves Seed face-first against the wall, pants shoved down in haste, cocks hot and slick as Jowy grinds against that bare ass to greedily lose himself to that friction. It nearly drives him mad how Jowy will never truly _fuck_ him and will only partake in carnal pleasures on the surface.

 

Still, he supposes it’s fine since Culgan provides that service to Seed without question. Jowy working off his frustration to keep his head in check is more than okay with Seed, anything to keep him from going mad like his predecessor.

 

Once he manages to find the right angle, Jowy holds apart those tight, ass cheeks and ruts hard between. The friction makes his voice drop to a rougher tone, feeling the way his cock rubs against Seed’s in a filthy manner that leaves him groaning in pleasure.

 

“…Hah…you’re the one who initially propositioned me…you do well to remember that.”

 

Yes Seed admits to doing so before the wedding as a result of Jowy’s reluctance in showing Jillia any sort of affection ever. Though the conclusion had been drawn in the rare times that he saw Riou in any proximity to Jowy. The two fools were in love for certain. Even if they hadn’t realized it themselves, it was more than obvious. The constant tension was enough to make Seed wish they’d just get it over with and fuck.

 

Circumstances wouldn’t allow that though, so he and Culgan had agreed to opt for another approach. 

 

Such is how he ended up here. It was common knowledge among those close to the king and queen that the royal couple did not lay together. Either it was Jowy’s preferences that kept them from it, or his devotion to something that could never be. Regardless, Seed intervened to at least provide a means to an end.

 

It’s one that made Jowy feel guilty even then. As if the constant guilt from having off-set this war in some way wasn’t enough, the idea that he possibly lost any and all chances to be with his best friend outweighed it all. Eventually it drove him to the point of being apathetic, wanting to become numb to it long enough to at least rid himself of these terrible desires.

 

Seed reaches back into sandy-blond hair, mashing their lips together in a fierce kiss. When their cum coats the wall and drips onto the floor, Jowy still finds his heart feeling as heavy as before with nothing but Riou occupying his thoughts.

 

* * *

 

It’s on the field of battle that Riou _sees_ it.

 

Despite it being from afar, there’s no mistaking how Seed intently focuses on his leader. It’s not unusual for a general to take a hit for their king, but Seed kept watching Jowy in a way that made Riou… ** _mad_**. The emotion caused his rune to burn…or perhaps his rune only increased the intensity of such a feeling? Was it stupid for him to even think he had any say in what Jowy did now? Admittance to the possibility has anxiousness working its way through him. It’s yet another layer of the truth that they have cut one another out of their lives.

 

“You okay?” Viktor asks while riding alongside of him on his horse. They’d been doing fairly well so far in this stand-off, but seeing Riou hesitate in moving forward along with the rest of the front line made him give pause.

 

Riou swallows thickly with a quick nod. “Yeah just…had a moment. I’m good.”

 

Viktor scans the field to see Seed riding over to speak to Jowy. It all clicks rather quickly. A quick tug on the reigns has him slowing down enough to stay close. “Hey - remember what I said all right?”

 

Not letting the past get to him…and basically finding ways to release frustration.

 

Yeah that’d definitely be a thing he sought out after this battle ended.

 

Another nod is given in affirmation of Viktor’s words before signaling for Ridley’s unit to charge ahead.

 

* * *

 

“This is okay right?”

 

“Yeah…” Riou licks his lips, staring up at Hix. The air around them feels less suffocating now that they’ve shed their shirts.

 

Lately they had been traveling together more often, which resulted in hanging out at the tavern afterward or going for a soak in the bathhouse. They’d talked on the subject, an agreement to experiment in some ways. Riou simply wanted a distraction, and Hix wanted experience for whenever him and Tengaar did anything… _if_ they ever did.

 

it was just what Riou needed after the spectacle from earlier that day.

 

The notion of this being his first kiss wasn’t an issue since Riou had technically already given that to Jowy when they were about twelve years old. It hadn’t been as intimate as this though, and _definitely_ hadn’t gone as far as making out.

 

“How’s this?” Hix questions again, this time as he lightly presses kisses to Riou’s neck. More kisses gradually trail beneath his ear, soon kissing there as well with a faint flick of his tongue.

 

The result has Riou shivering, back arching up to openly rub himself against Hix’s front.

 

“S’good…lets keep going…”

 

If anything Riou is grateful that Hix bares absolutely no resemblance to Jowy. There’s a slight tug on his heart at times, but it’s buried long enough to let himself enjoy the way Hix loosens their pants to reveal past their hips. With their cocks out in the open, Riou spares no time in groping over Hix’s ass, helping to meet the thrusts that have them both moaning. The friction is hot and good, pre-cum slick and smearing more over Riou’s stomach from it. He finds that he more than likes it which makes him shudder, urging Hix to keep that steady grip over their cocks.

 

Hix doesn’t let up in the kisses either. The longer he’s maintaining this control, the more ardently he is in how he gives his current lover such pleasure.

 

“A-Ah H-Hix…” Riou reaches up to grip hard in brown locks, a hard kiss met with just as much force. The rhythm becomes erratic within another minute or two. 

 

What distresses Riou afterward is the fact that in that pinnacle moment, the only thing that flashed through his mind was Jowy.

 

* * *

 

_Jowy_

 

They’re running. They’re always running.

 

Darkness surrounds them. Trees hide their presence and make them uncertain for what lies ahead. The hand gripping onto his own slips, intertwined fingers losing their grip before -

 

_Jowy, Jowy, Jowy_

 

_Don’t let go - please don’t leave me._

 

“Jowy!”

 

Waking up in a sweat-induced haze has him realizing it was a nightmare. He shakes, reaching for the pitcher of water nearby, trying to calm himself back to the present moment. The weight upon his mind has him realizing there’s really only one solution that will help. It’s well past midnight. The soft sound of footsteps echoes in the stairwell, not wanting to use the elevator by chance of waking anyone up.

 

The guard at the stairs to the rooftop simply nods to their leader. Riou hopes with a heavy heart that his comrade is there.

 

Slowly the door creaks open, revealing a figure in blue in the complete quiet of the night.

 

“Riou?”

 

Flik asks though he already knows it must be him. There’s no point in looking back to confirm it given how Riou is moving to stand next to him soon thereafter.

 

“Hey…couldn’t sleep.”

 

“Join the club.” Glancing down, he can see the other’s brows knitted together. “…What’s on your mind?”

 

“I…I still can’t believe he’s married. Jowy’s married.” The past few weeks since they got the news coupled with the newest betrayal at Muse, well it all left Riou with another set of anxiety. Not to mention the idea that Jowy might've been dabbling in things with Seed. He felt truly out of reach now…that he could have never really ever wanted Riou. Mere figments of a daydream gone wrong.

 

“Sometimes it’s hard to imagine someone so close to you is capable of hurting you.”

 

Riou is tired of crying over this. It’s hard not to focus on it though when it’s all around him.

 

This entire war is centralized on them.

 

“I’ve done so many things Flik, so many things to try and forget about him.”

 

Things he’s not proud of, no matter how much he’s tried to convince himself that it’s _fine_.

 

The moonlight cascades on the two figures trying to find solace in the night. Riou knew that Flik would reside up here sometimes to placate his own demons, and plenty of times Riou had simply listened or offered reassurance. The closer they got to the end of this war though, the more Riou found himself seeking out Flik’s counsel.

 

Only a few years ago Flik had still been naive in many ways, but having the young McDohl lead them had helped him to mature. Seeing Riou go through similar hardships has Flik torn on whether to be gentle or truthful in these moments. The flames of war made saving face nearly impossible though, so Flik delivers the line in a solemn tone.

 

“You won’t be able to move on until it’s all said and done Riou.”

 

Somehow Riou already knew that. There’d be no end to this until one of them was dead, that’s what Jowy kept eluding to in their secret meetings at Greenhill.

 

The very concept has Riou openly weeping, turning to lean against this man who had practically become a paternal figure to him.

 

“I wish…it was easier. I know how much it hurts.”

 

Flik stayed with his leader until he cried himself to the point of exhaustion, and then he carried him back downstairs to rest.

 

~ tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos & comments always appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to yell at me in comments or via my twitter SilverxQueen.


End file.
